


Spin or Strip by @woodykFanfiction Online

by Woody_K



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breasts, Exposure, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Pool, Pool Sex, Showing Off, Skinny Dipping, Stripping, Swimming Pools, Threesome - F/F/F, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K
Summary: A game where Peach, Daisy and Rosalina spin a dial to land on 0-10. Whoever lands on 0 has to strip completely naked. Peach is first to get a 0 and has to be totally nude, skinny dipping in her secret indoor pool before Daisy is next to get a 0 and strip everything. Once Rosalina's clothes are off, that's where the fun begins. Request from DRE MONTOYA.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Princess Rosalina





	Spin or Strip by @woodykFanfiction Online

  
Spin or Strip by @woodyk

[Read](https://fanfiction.online/read)  
[Write](https://fanfiction.online/my-stories)  
[Collections](https://fanfiction.online/collections)  
Login

  
Spin or Strip  
[@woodyk](https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk)  
A game where Peach, Daisy and Rosalina spin a dial to land on 0-10. Whoever lands on 0 has to strip completely naked. Peach is first to get a 0 and has to be totally nude, skinny dipping in her secret indoor pool before Daisy is next to get a 0 and strip everything. Once Rosalina's clothes are off, that's where the fun begins. Request from DRE MONTOYA.

2 years  
4.5K  
0  
0

[Mario](https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38741)

[Explicit](https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109)

[English](https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110)

[Complete](https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111)

[Friendship](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37128)[Romance](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136)

[Peach](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38742)[Daisy](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38743)[Rosetta/Rosalina](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38792)

[girl love](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=39713)[lesbians](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42175)[female nudity](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42193)[Game](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42216)[skinny dipping](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42217)

  
[Read](https://fanfiction.online/story/393494/1)

Chapter Index

[ 1\. Chapter 1 4533 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393494/1)

[Help](https://fanfiction.online/help)  
[News](https://fanfiction.online/news)  
[Rules](https://fanfiction.online/rules)

6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth


End file.
